Convert $\dfrac{125}{18}$ to a mixed number.
Explanation: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $125 \div 18 = {6}\ \text{ R } {17}$ So the improper fraction has $6$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${6} \times \dfrac{18}{18} = {\dfrac{108}{18}}$ This quotient $6$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $17$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{17}}{18}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${6}\ {\dfrac{17}{18}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{108}{18}} + {\dfrac{17}{18}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{125}{18}$.